bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Shrine
The Wind Shrine is located beyond the Windy Bee Gate. It allows players to donate items to it in exchange for various items and effects. The Wind Shrine has a cooldown of 1 hour between each donation. Donating Cloud Vials to it is the only way to obtain a Windy Bee if you have donated a Spirit Petal beforehand. The Wind Shrine is also an indicator if Wild Windy Bee has spawned in one of the fields. If the chimes are moving around, it's likely that Windy Bee has spawned somewhere on the map. **Keep in mind that rewards are quite random, as offering the same donation twice in the same amount may have a different result, however, the more you offer, the more you get.** Usage Upon interacting with the shrine, it says "Would you like to make an offering to the Wind Shrine?" A window pop up follows afterwards in which it allows the player to donate any item amount in their inventory to the shrine. Upon doing so, a message follows, with the chimes moving around swiftly. If the player cancels the donation, instead it says "You canceled the donation." If the player interacts with the shrine during cooldown, it says "You may only donate to the shrine once per hour. Come back in x:y." (x = minutes, y = seconds) The Wind Shrine's reaction varies based on the item and amount you donate and may act differently at different times. If you want to donate more items at a time, then you can hold down the "+" button increasing in speed as you hold down longer. Obtaining a Windy Bee To get the Windy Bee from the Shrine, players must first donate a Spirit Petal to it. Once donated, any Cloud Vial donated after has a chance of giving Windy Bee. The player's chance to obtain the windy bee depends on how much "Favor" the player has with the shrine. Every item in the game can increase "Favor," although rarer items will give more "Favor." A Spirit Petal is not required to be donated in order to start increasing Favor. Also, a cloud vial is added into the donation, even if the donation is minuscule, making it important to donate as often as possible if one wants to get a Windy Bee. It is possible to max out the "Favor" stat, which will give you an 100% chance of obtaining a Windy Bee. Responses After donating an item, the Wind Shrine will say a different text depend on what effect it gives. Possible Badge Rewards Sometimes, badge rewards are received from the shrine when donating items to the Shrine. This table lists all rewards and what items can give them. Please update the table if you find new information. Note: If multiple items can give a reward, put all items on the list. Do the same with Rewards if multiple different rewards are given. Trivia * According to Spirit Bear, the Wind Shrine is one of the oldest standing monuments in the game. * This is the only way to obtain a Windy Bee without purchasing it with Robux from the Robux Shop. Category:Locations